fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cardinals
The Cardinals are the four generals of Caelum, serving directly under the king, and operating in the capitol city of Othrys. Overview The Cardinals are the most elite group of mages in Caelum. They are the strongest of all mages in the country, being akin to the Ten Wizard Saints of Fiore and the rest of Ishgar. In terms of military importance, they rank even higher than the now defunct Six Titans of War. They serve as the personal advisers and guards of the king, due to their power. Each member commands their own army (i.e., Jaco commands the Legion Under the Black Sun), and leads them into battle. A Cardinal can take command over another Cardinal's army in the event of an emergency. In terms of military importance, the only one who ranks higher than the Cardinals is the king himself. There are two known iterations of the Cardinals, those that served the previous king, Cronus Saturnalia, and those that serve the current king, Jupiter Saturnalia. Original Members Hyperion Lucifer - A personal student of Cronus Saturnalia himself, and the most powerful of the Cardinals. He's a skilled Mage, hailed as the Titan of Light and Southern Cardinal. He's a skilled user of Light Magic, and uses a unique Eye Magic called Spectrum Eyes. His speed with his Light Magic is so great that he is considered the Fastest Mage of Othrys, and even ages slower. Rhea Kishiko - One of the Cardinals most merciless generals during battle, she has earned the title of the "Stone Cold Cardinal" among her troops. Excelling especially at Sand Magic, she is hailed as the Titan of the Earth and the Western Cardinal. [[Saiga Kinmichi|'''Ashura]]' - Second to only Hyperion, Ashura is the most mysterious and yet most easy going member of the Cardinals. Known widely for his ability to control Space, Ashura is feared even by his own colleagues. He's a skilled user of Requip, Teleportation Magic and many more. His position has earned him the title of '''Titan of Space' and later, the Northern Cardinal. Owing to his prodigious skills, recently King Cronus has awarded Ashura with the moniker of Titan of Space-Time (巨人の時空, Kyojin no Jikū). Hyouka Nonaka - The kindest of the Cardinals who prefers to avoid bloodshed in most cases, and will always try to defeat his enemies with the most minimal damage if possible. He is an excellent tactician who is on par if not surpasses Rhea in some aspects of it. He is a powerful mage who excels in both Wind Magic and Ice Magic and is hailed as the Cardinal of the East. Current Members [[Jaco|'Jaco']] - The current Northern Cardinal, and the general of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Out of all the Cardinals, Jaco has served under Jupiter Saturnalia for the longest period of time. Like all members of the Legion, Jaco is a doll brought to life using Jupiter's Personification Magic, but possesses his own personality and drive. Jaco was the second doll created through this method, and rarely leaves Jupiter's side. He is a master of Spatial Magic and inorganic Matter Manipulation. His sheer power has gained him the title of Demon of Destruction. Gwynevere Hildebrand - Trivia The title Cardinal is based off of the four cardinal directions on a compass, which is why each one has an epithet that is that of one of the directions (North, South, East, and West). Category:Team Category:Teams Category:Othrys